1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system in a communication system for translating messages in the most convenient manner possible, wherein the messages are directed to a called subscriber and are translated into a language that is dependent upon the called subscriber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Siemens product guide “ISDN in the Office” (special edition telecom report and Siemens Magazine COM; ISBN 3-8009-3849-9, pp 58–66) teaches a private communication system that makes additional functions available, besides switching-related functions. Such additional functions are generally referred to as performance features; A large number of different performance features are known for the communication service “voice”.
With the increasing internationalization of telephone traffic, the number of connections between telephone subscribers who speak different languages is growing. In the course of this development, it is known that efforts have been made to facilitate understanding between telephone subscribers who speak different languages by inserting a translating device.
EP 0 585 480 A1 teaches a method in which translation device are respectively looped in between two subscriber terminal devices which are participating in a conference connection, To loop in a translation device, it is necessary to input additional information into one or more subscriber terminal devices participating in the conference connection.
The information that triggers the loop-in of the translation device is inputted upon request either by selecting a call number at the respective subscriber terminal device or by voice sampling in the language in which the respective conference subscriber wants to conduct the subsequent conversation in the context of the conference connection; that is, wants to speak and hear.
It is an object of the present invention to set forth a method and system which affords a higher level of convenience in a connection between subscribers of such different native languages.